


[Fan Comics] Therapies

by Carenpenthy



Series: Moving On With Pain [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, In Which Requires Psychological Assessments And Therapies For Every Employee, Root Is Undercover As An Employee Of A Company, With Some Fluff In It, but still angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a therapy and she's having another. Of course both of them are just for the missions and she almost enjoyed the previous one. But now, every minute burns the hell out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should've been a short story but I have to split it up, otherwise you gonna see this months later:/ I'll keep it in 3 chapters....I guess? My script said so.
> 
>  
> 
> Alias reference: _Mary Fairfax Somerville_.
> 
> Oh and, if my company asks me these kinda questions I'll just resign already lol

 

tbc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay, too many background scenes are waiting for me to color in this story and that REALLY take a load of time. yeah i thought about cutting them off but.. i kinda enjoy it :/
> 
> there's barely a line for Root(or anyone, duh) in chpt1 and it took me forever to color the background, so maybe you can wait till i finish this whole thing or just follow my update. 
> 
> Will it just take me decades to start my au and super-long serial? i need an auto-coloring software, like, right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in total, i know it's been almost two months omg.... pls reread ch1...even i forgot a little lol

 

 END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! hope there's anyone out there ever got that black nail polish trick: past and present or something.... i used some photos (mostly from the show) as background reference, man the backgrounds are horrible.... 
> 
>  
> 
> btw i know for now nothing happened here but just in case: pls don't re-upload my work to any website *without my permission* srsly i'm so tired of it. 
> 
> anyway thank you for your sweet, sweet, sweeeeettt patience, comments are always welcome.


End file.
